Gorgeous
by TeamAnime
Summary: MIDNA "I should be thankful. I should be thankful that he is alive, and that I am alive. ...Yet, with all there is to feel thankful for, there is so much more to feel dejected over. Dejection goes hand in hand with duty-after a while...you learn to get over it." WARNING: MIDNA X LINK AHEAD


**Hey guys! What's up? Thanks for reading my story! Anyways, this is my first try at any kind of angsty story and, as I say in my profile, I'm not sure how well I do with this genre, but let's find out. Also, I am writing a longer fanfic story on this pair—it's a sequel to Twilight Princess and I'm really excited about it! Check my profile and enjoy! XD **

**-Team Anime**

The darkness that now comes to swallow me is like an eternal vise, tightening around my limbs. Everything that I have come to cherish and love is melting away like ice on a warm day, only this happiness is fading much more quickly. I do not have the pleasure of watching it as it melts, slowly waving goodbye and smiling with bitter-sweet affection. I do not have such a wonderful pleasure as my new life is taken from me and torn to shreds.

I have been recruited back to my old life and I wistfully allow myself to be taken away like a naughty child that has been ordered to their room by an irritated parent.

There are many things to be thankful for as I try to take one step forward. I should be thankful that my kingdom is safe from the harm that has haunted me for months. I should be thankful that I have been restored and put in my rightful place as their ruler. I should be thankful that both of the realms are finally at peace, not only with one another, but within themselves. …I should be thankful that _he_ is alive, and that _I_ am alive.

Yet, as I take that frightful step, my ankle seems to shatter and I fall to the ground. With all that there is to be thankful for, there is so much more to feel dejected over. I feel dejected over the warmth and light that has been lost in my decision and duty to return here. I feel dejected over the wise friend that has sacrificed herself for me countless times. I feel dejected over the rapturous angel that introduced me to a life in which I could be worth something. A life in which I could accompany that angel through the perils of saving lives and saving his and my kingdoms.

I am no longer the mischievous imp that saves the world alongside her servant wolf, but the shattered princess who only lingers in her past emotions, wishing they were still here. I am no longer a daring, imaginative pursuer of evil, but a pitiful waste of an otherwise perfect ruler.

The path that I have recklessly carved into his life and mine is now severed, and all evidence of my mistake has been abolished. Whether this is for the best for my kingdom, I am certain. Whether this is best for _him_, I am certain. Whether this is best for _me_… well, who needs to worry about _me_?_ I_ certainly don't. I don't have time to worry about myself. There is no purpose placed on me other than to protect the kingdom that I have boring down on my shoulders. I do not tolerate any whining from myself or others on this matter as fate is cruel, and I must get over it.

The throne of my darkened kingdom has not been forged in favor of a weakling ruler. It has been forged for a devoted one that puts her kingdom first, and I have no objection to that. After all, there is no way to put myself first anymore. _Everything_ has been taken from me, and the kingdom that I am babying happens to be the only thing that I _can_ put first. It's like I am non-existent.

While I have been homesick for this twilit landscape in my time with the bright angel, the scenery is now unpleasant and unwelcome to me. I am hoping that the angel's child which I carry is a wonderful one. She is sure to be beautiful, like her father, and she is sure to be stubborn and arrogant, like her mother. A mix of the two should make for a finely spoiled and pampered little Twilian. I made up that race: Twilian. A mix of Twili and Hylian that serves for the one child that defies every law of nature.

She _will_ be against nature, just like me. I am stupidly fighting against nature just _wishing_ that I could be with the angel once again. I know she will not gain my stupidity, though. I can only hope that she will have none of my characteristics. The angel has told me that he wants her to have my eyes, but why would he want his child to have such a terrifying shade of red? No. I would much rather she have blue eyes, like the angel. The blue eyes that look like a beautiful ocean, peacefully drifting along with eternal depths of turquoise.

Maybe when she grows older, I will no longer have to stay in this kingdom. Maybe I will die off peacefully rather than painfully unlike so many other Twili rulers. This is only a bitter joke of mine. There is no peace for a broken lover that is drifting foolishly through the air, wishing for a day that will now never come.

I despise myself. I absolutely loathe myself more than I could any villain. I hate myself for giving up the angel and for choosing this Twilight darkness over him. I hate myself for destroying my link to him. And I hate myself for leaving him with none of the gratitude or love that I feel for him. I know that he forgives me, and that he understands my reasons for leaving, though that only makes me feel even lower. As I gaze out the window into the silent and degrading Twilight from this stone palace, I gently caress the face of the baby girl in my arms.

She has all of the traits that I originally detested. She has my fiery orange hair that seems to ripple as it visually burns. She has my cyon glyphs and my long black colored nails. But as she opens her big eyes when she feels my hand against her cheek, I stare into the wonderful oceans of my angel, and every single thing about her is better than I could have ever foreseen. She is gorgeous.


End file.
